White to Play/Transcript
Prologue (A series of shots zoom in on the earth while a child sings "Ring Around the Rosie.") (Eventually the point of view rests on a school playground where children appear to be unconscious during the Global Blackout.) ♪ Ring around the rosie ♪ ♪ pocketful of posies ♪ ♪ ashes, ashes ♪ ♪ we all fall down ♪ ♪ Ring around the rosie ♪ ♪ a pocketful of posies ♪ ♪ ashes, ashes ♪ ♪ we all fall down ♪ ♪ Ring around the rosie ♪ ♪ pocketful of posies ♪ ♪ ashes, ashes ♪ ♪ we all fall down ♪ ♪ Ring around the rosie ♪ ♪ pocketful of posies ♪ ♪ ashes, ashes ♪ ♪ we all fall down ♪ ♪ ring around the Rosie ♪ ♪ ashes, ashes ♪ ♪ pocketful of posies ♪ ♪ ring around the Rosie ♪ ♪ ashes, ashes ♪ ♪ a pocketful of posies ♪ ♪ ashes, ashes, we all fall down! ♪ ZACK: Time's up! CHILD 1: What did you see? CHILD 2: Me and my family were at Disneyland. CHILD ?: What did you see? CHILD ?: I saw a pony. BOY: I was eating ice cream. ZACK: What did you see? CHARLIE: (WHO HAD NOT FALLEN DOWN TO PLAY THE GAME None of your business. ZACK: It's Blackout. Everyone has to play. CHARLIE: I don't want to. ZACK: (grabbing Squirrelio) You have to tell. That's the rule. CHARLIE: Hey, give him back! ZACK: Not until you tell! (Children shouting indistinctly) (Squirrelio rips apart; Charlie pushes Zack) MS. GERBER: Charlie! Charlie! Charlie, you know we don't hit at school. You're coming with me right now, (Grunts) MS. GERBER: Young lady – Ch – Charlie! (chases Charlie) Get back here! (Grunting) MS. GERBER: Charlie! Charlie! Charlie! (Tires screech) (Horns honk; Charlie evades two cars.) (Helicopter whirring; indistinct chatter over radio; Charlie stops in front of military road block.) Act I Alcoholics Anonymous Meeting MAN: I've been struggling ever since I had the visions. They say we're supposed to live our lives one day at a time. But how am I supposed to do that... with the future breathing down my neck? Every day just brings me closer to what I saw, and it seems like I can't avoid it, and, uh, there you are staring back at me. WHISPERS: The guy's hammered. MAN: Not one damn of you has any answers do you? No, you don't, because there are no answers because this program's a joke. MARK: I got an answer for you. You need to take a walk, cool down a little. Spare us the rest of your bender. After the Meeting AARON: Look, I hated seeing that as much as you did, but you know you never interrupt another person's share. MARK: I'm sorry, but loaded and sharing? The guy was pushing my buttons. I've been dealing with some stuff, you know? AARON: So is he. I know you're worried about Olivia. You're worried you're gonna fall off the wagon in the future. He's gone and done it now. What's the difference? You're both struggling. Look at all these people. Every one of them's dealing with the same thing we are – The future. Only difference is, most of them don't have a support group to help them cope with what they saw. Maybe it was good. Maybe it was bad. Maybe it was inexplicable. The point is, it happened to everyone, every single human being on the planet. I... I saw my daughter alive. Explain that. You can walk up to any one of these strangers and ask them, "What did you see?" and they'd know exactly what you were talking about. When in the history of the world has that ever happened? We're all prophets now. FBI Meeting STAN: Six agents resigned this morning. That's a grand total of 18 in the past 3 days. Now I know we're all more than a little freaked out right now. Everybody in this building is scared or hopeful or confused about what they saw. But unlike everybody outside this building, we have a responsibility to put all that aside because we're the ones people look to when their world goes to pieces. ANASTASIA MARKHAM: (clapping) Wow. It was worth taking military transport from Washington for that little speech. STAN: Deputy secretary Anastasia Markham, Homeland Security. ANASTASIA MARKHAM: I heard there was an FBI field office which appointed themselves solely responsible for investigating the blackout. MARK: If there's another office or agency that had a vision of this investigation and has more information than we do, let me know... (cell phone vibrates) And I'll send 'em our case file. (to Wedeck) Excuse me. Problem at my daughter's school. Charlie's School OLIVIA: So what were they doing when it happened? PRINCIPAL BYRNE: They were playing Blackout. It's the same kind of role-playing that we saw after 9/11 and Katrina. MARK: Sorry, I-I can't believe she's all that different from the other children. PRINCIPAL BYRNE: Well, the other children they're talking about what they saw, just like the rest of us. But the fact that Charlie hasn't suggests something deeper. So is everything okay at home? Olivia (in flashback): I was with another man. OLIVIA: Yeah. We're fine. PRINCIPAL BYRNE: Has she discussed anything that she might have seen? MARK: We're taking the "she'll tell us when she's ready to" approach. PRINCIPAL BYRNE: You might consider rethinking that and asking her. (cut) MARK: Look, obviously, neither of us want to talk about this. OLIVIA: But? MARK: Charlie wasn't in my flash-forward. I'm assuming she was at home with you. OLIVIA: Just say it, Mark. MARK: You saw another man … Somebody who … OLIVIA: I've never even met. Someone, who even if I did meet, I'd turn around and walk the other way. You have to believe that. MARK: But in your … vision … you were involved with him. You said you had feelings for him, and he was in our house. What if Charlie saw the same guy, too? OLIVIA: We don't know what Charlie saw. MARK: It was 10:00 at night. She had to have been home. Come on. It's the most likely scenario, and we both know it. She's upset 'cause she thinks her family's gonna fall apart. OLIVIA: I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm not gonna let some man I've never even met come in and threaten what we have, what we've built together. It's not gonna happen. MARK: Of course not. But it doesn't change the fact that we gotta show Charlie that Mom and Dad are still good. Are we good, Olivia? OLIVIA: Well, I met with a divorce attorney this morning. MARK: That's funny. I met with mine last night. OLIVIA: Yeah, so we're a disaster. MARK: DEFCON 1, at least. OLIVIA: Or like DEFCON plus one. MARK: Yeah, if it exists. OLIVIA: (chuckles) MARK: It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than fate if you want to get rid of me. We're gonna beat this, Olivia. Briefing Markham Anastasia Markham: Now let me get this right. You took it on yourself to use bureau funds to make a web site? JANIS: We've been calling it the Mosaic collective, and what the web site does is it asks people to post what they saw during their visions. Now in the 17 hours since the site has gone live, we've gotten over 600,000 responses. So far it confirms the theory that if you put the descriptions of peoples' visions together, you do start to get a definitive picture – a mosaic – of April 29th. Now we're using N.S.A.'s echelon network algorithm to intercept any suspicious words and to look for patterns. Now the hope is those patterns will eventually lead to an explanation of what caused the blackout so we can at least prevent another one. ANASTASIA MARKHAM: You're spending millions of dollars on a hope? STAN: - Mm-hmm. ANASTASIA MARKHAM: - Comforting. But how can you be sure? What makes you think that this was a scheduled event? Al: Well, the blackout happened at exactly 11:00 A.M. Pacific daylight time. There's 60 minutes in an hour, 60 seconds in a minute. So the chances of something happening at exactly the top of any hour are 1 in 3,600. STAN: In other words, the odds of this happening by chance are vanishingly remote. DEMETRI: I mean, I could give you a list as long as my arm of unscheduled events happening to coincide - with the top of an hour. ANASTASIA MARKHAM: - Exactly. Right now, this is all supposition. Some people are saying that aliens did this. Other people are saying it's the rapture. But the United States government is not going to contribute to it with unsupported accusations, theories and hypothetical flights of fancy. All right, what's this? STAN: Our "hypothetical flight of fancy." This was taken at Detroit's oxide super-stadium about midway through the blackout. As far as we know, this was the only person on the planet - that was awake at that time. ANASTASIA MARKHAM: Awake? STAN: Mm-hmm. We don't know how he or she is immune or why, but obviously, it's gotten our attention, and now it's gotten yours as well. Olivia and Charlie at the hospital CHARLIE: What's all that, Mommy? OLIVIA: Uh, babe, these are pictures of people - that other people are looking for. CHARLIE: 'Cause they're lost? OLIVIA: Well, uh, everybody's still cleaning up. But when they're done, everybody will be found. CHARLIE: Really? Are you sure? OLIVIA: Yeah, super-special sure. Let's go. Hey. I know it's in here somewhere. Okay, sweetie, let's go. Okay, just like we said in the car, babe. You're gonna be super good … CHARLIE: Yes, Mommy. OLIVIA: And I'm gonna find Debbie, and she's gonna help take care of you. BRYCE: Hey, Charlie, what are you doing here? OLIVIA: Hey. A little incident at school, and the babysitter's gone A.W.O.L. What do we got? BRYCE: Ah. Well, admits are leveling off, which is good, because we're running out of hallways to put beds in. OLIVIA: How about that truck driver? Did you get him extubated? BRYCE: Yeah, and his stats are holding. Also Mr. Simcoe, father of the M.V.A. Boy, he's been asking for you. OLIVIA: Oh, yeah, I've got to try and get there. It's just all I can do to get out of the O.R. and work. CHARLIE: What about Squirrlio? He's hurt. BRYCE: Intensive care? CHARLIE: - You're hurting him, Mom. OLIVIA: I'm making him better. You--you know what would really help his recovery is 10 CCs of milk and cookies, stat. Do you think you can do that for me, doctor? Nice. Go find Debbie. LLOYD: Dr. Benford, I presume? OLIVIA: Mm-hmm. LLOYD: I'm Lloyd Simcoe. Act II Olivia Meets Lloyd OLIVIA: Oh, this is awkward. LLOYD: Well, it doesn't have to be. A simple apology for avoiding my son's bedside, and we can move right along. OLIVIA: I'm sorry. You and I have never met? LLOYD: Yeah, that's the general objection I was trying to convey. LLOYD: I-I've been camped out at my son's bedside for three days... waiting to meet this mysterious surgeon who apparently saved his life. OLIVIA: I am so sorry. It's--it's just ever since the blackout, I'm completely slammed with work, so that's why. LLOYD: I can tell. OLIVIA: I'm sure your son has a favorite toy. LLOYD: I really don't know, honestly. Um... Well, his condition makes him a little hard to read. He's autistic. OLIVIA: Oh, where is he on the spectrum? LLOYD: I'm not all that familiar with the terminology. Uh, Dylan's mother and I separated soon after he was diagnosed, and, well, to make matters worse, his mother – my wife – She died during the blackout. OLIVIA: I heard that. I'm so sorry. LLOYD: Thank you. OLIVIA: (sniffles) LLOYD: Actually, I still haven't worked up the courage to give Dylan the news, and – oh, so sorry. Um, and – and I – I still have a fair number of questions regarding his condition. OLIVIA: Sure. You are in excellent hands with Dr., um, Varley. He can really answer most of your questions. LLOYD: Right. (walks toward door) Oh, um... Very best of luck with the procedure. (woman in P.A. talking) Demetri, Mark and the Future (Elevator bell dings) DEMETRI: Hey, everything okay with Charlie? MARK: Yeah, it's fine. DEMETRI: Where'd you get that? MARK: Oh, Charlie made it for me. DEMETRI: Was that the same one from your vision? (whoosh) MARK: Yeah. DEMETRI: And you're wearing it? MARK: You don't have kids. Charlie's in free fall right now. The last thing I need is her freaking out because I wouldn't accept her gift. DEMETRI: Then do something that doesn't involve wearing it. MARK: What's your problem, Dem? DEMETRI: You putting on that bracelet... It's like saying you want the future to happen. MARK: Believe me, I don't. But let's be honest about why you're so worked up here. It's not my future you're worried about. It's yours. Demetri (in flashback): What if I didn't see anything because six months from now, I'm gonna be dead? MARK: You're panicked over what might happen. But if these flash-forwards really are a window into the future, then we've gotta do everything we possibly can to use them to our advantage. (whoosh) MARK: What about D. Gibbons? Have we made any headway with the name? DEMETRI: There's about 15,000 D. Gibbons worldwide, 4,000 in the U.S., and of those, about a thousand have criminal records. Bureau's working with some local P.D.s to knock on doors, but it's gonna take some time. MARK: We don't have time. DEMETRI: We don't even know if D. Gibbons is important. Remember that. MARK: That name was on my office wall six months from now. (whoosh) MARK: This person is important. JANIS: Hey. You guys ready to have your world rocked? You know our person of interest, D. Gibbons? Well, she just strolled into our office asking for an Agent Demetri Noh. Act III Meeting Didi Gibbons MARK: Let's just start from the beginning. Didi Gibbons: Uh, my name is Didi Gibbons, short for Deirdre. I'm 45 years old. I live in Anaheim, and I own a cupcake store, "Didelicious cupcakes". I brought some. (box rattling) Peanut butter chip, carrot cake and red velvet. They're quite good. Well, I've never been arrested. I've never had so much as a speeding ticket or anything like that, and … But I'm nervous. (looks at "D. Gibbons" card) You're already investigating me, and – and I haven't done anything yet, or I w-I won't. MARK: Did you see something in your flash-forward? Didi Gibbons: It was so strange. I was in my store, and I was arguing on the phone with someone. Didi Gibbons (in flashforward): I don't know anything about any cockadoody pigeons. Didi Gibbons: I was getting angry. I was so snippy. Didi Gibbons (in flashforward): You need to talk to Agents Benford and Noh. They're with the FBI. Criminy, it is Noh! N-O-H. It's his last name … Chinese or Mongolese or one … one of the -ese. Asian. I don't know! Just leave me alone! Oh, that's good. Didi Gibbons: In my church, we've been talking about these visions, what they might mean, and my pastor suggested I contact you. I called FBI offices until I found an Agent Noh. DEMETRI: It's Korean, by the way. Didi Gibbons (whispers): I'm a good person. DEMETRI: She could be lying. I mean, we can't just take people at their word when they talk about what they saw. MARK: Did she look like she was lying? DEMETRI: No, but it's pretty convenient, her walking in here like this with the cupcakes and the snippy and the … and the pigeons. MARK: Could be nothing. Could be the key that unlocks everything. DEMETRI: According to your years of investigating global blackouts, right? STAN: Mark's right. At this point, any detail could be significant. Run a background check. I'm gonna log these in to, uh, evidence. MARK: Hey. STAN: Yes? MARK: Since we're running down details, why don't we circle back on what you saw? STAN: I told you. I was in a meeting. MARK: Yeah, but like Demetri said, I can't just take your word for it. STAN: What? MARK: In my flash-forward, gunmen were coming into the office. If you were in a meeting, you were here, which means you might have seen something. STAN: But I didn't see anything. MARK: How can you be sure? STAN: What? STAN: All right, I wasn't in a meeting. I was having a bowel movement. Stan (in flashforward): (exhales deeply) MARK: Sorry I asked. STAN: No, no, no, no. You wanted it. Now you gonna get the blow-by-blow. Just wait. It gets better, 'cause I was also on the can when the blackout happened. When I woke up, I didn't know what happened. I banged my head against the side of the stall. I was a little out of it. Rafalski was in the John as well. Stan (in flashforward): What? STAN: Son of a bitch was drowning. MARK: What'd you do? STAN: What do you think I did? (groans) STAN: I gave the poor bastard mouth-to-mouth. You speak about this, e-mail, text, fax, Twitter, whatever, to anyone, I will transfer you to the ass end of the cornfield so fast, your head will spin. You understand what I'm saying? MARK: Yes, sir. STAN: Get out. Mark (whispers): Mouth-to-mouth? STAN: Get out! Charlie sees Dylan OLIVIA: There we go. Full recovery. CHARLIE: Squirrlio! Squirrlio! You're okay. OLIVIA: He's still a little tender from his sutures. It's my recommendation that he remain ambulatory. Do you know what that means? CHARLIE: Like an ambulance? OLIVIA: Kind of. It means moving around. So do you want to take a walk? Let's do it. CHARLIE: I'm gonna take extra, extra special care of you from now on. I'm making super-special sure you're always going to be okay. Mark (in flashback): You saw another man in our living room. What if Charlie saw the same guy, too? Olivia (in flashforward): Hey, honey. OLIVIA: Uh, sweetie, just wait up. Baby, see that man there? Have you ever seen him before? CHARLIE: Unh-unh. Who is he, Mommy? OLIVIA: He's nobody, baby. He's nobody. CHARLIE: Dylan! What happened to Dylan? Who hurt Dylan? (crying) Who hurt him? OLIVIA: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Babe, he's fine. CHARLIE: Who hurt him? Who hurt him? Who hurt him? OLIVIA: Mommy operated on him. He's fine. Dear heart, how do you know Dylan? CHARLIE: I saw him in my dream. OLIVIA: You did? Where were you? Were you at our house? CHARLIE: Who hurt him? What did you see? How did he get hurt? Who hurt him? Who hurt him? Who hurt him? OLIVIA: It's okay. CHARLIE: How'd he get hurt? Who hurt him? Who hurt him? Act IV Didi Gibbons' cloned card (helicopter whirring) STAN: What did you find out about Didi Gibbons? JANIS: Well, N.C.I.C gives her a clean bill of health. And aside from a few parking violations, the woman is a saint. STAN: Mm. JANIS: The only thing even remotely resembling any kind of hiccup are a couple of credit card charges made last week. It was two purchases on the same account at nearly the same time. One for a manicure in Newport Beach and the other at a gas station in Utah, like, two minutes later. DEMETRI: It's a cloned card. It's gotta be a cloned card. MARK: Didi said she was having an argument in her flash-forward – with her credit card company, maybe. Didi Gibbons (in flashforward): Sick to death of you people harassing me. STAN: Argument about pigeons? Didi Gibbons (in flashforward): Cockadoody pigeons! MARK: Maybe the pigeon's a person – the name of whoever stole her credit card and charged it in Utah. JANIS: 14 people with the last name Pigeon in Utah. STAN: Any criminal records? JANIS: Not unless you include jaywalking and indecent exposure. STAN: Didi said in her flash-forward she was arguing ''about pigeons. Is there someplace in Utah where, I don't know, there's a lot of pigeons? DEMETRI: Wow. (chuckles) That's good. No, no, as theories go, that one's, um, that one's really thin, actually. MARK: Tell us again why you're the boss? JANIS: Because he's a genius. There's not "a lot of pigeons" in Utah, but there is one. MARK: Pigeon isn't the name of a person. It's … JANIS: It's a place … Pigeon, Utah. STAN: Contact the Bureau Field Office in Salt Lake City and get them running this down. In the meantime, let's see if there's anything else for us to go on. MARK: Excuse me. STAN: I understand. Go ahead. Charlie and Olivia at the FBI office OLIVIA: (lowered voice) Hey, I'm sorry. Do you have a minute? MARK: Sure. OLIVIA: Uh, so I took Charlie with me to the hospital, and she saw a boy she recognized from her vision. MARK: Did she tell you what she saw? OLIVIA: No, she just imploded. MARK: Come to see daddy work, Charlie bear? CHARLIE: Hi, daddy. MARK: Hi. How are you? CHARLIE: Good. OLIVIA: She seemed to really care about him. Seeing him in his hospital bed, she was … She was worried for him. MARK: Well, 'cause he was in the hospital. That's probably where she met him sometime in the next six months. OLIVIA: Maybe. MARK: What? What's the matter? What's up? OLIVIA: (exhales deeply) His father... The boy... His father is the man I saw. His name is Lloyd … Lloyd Simcoe. His son is … MARK: His son's your patient. OLIVIA: But Lloyd didn't recognize me. I'm positive. MARK: You don't think? OLIVIA: No, I've thought about it, and I realize that I saw him. But before he turned around, the flash-forward ended. So I don't think he saw me. But it doesn't matter what I saw. This man means nothing to me. MARK: For now. OLIVIA: Oh, come on. That's not fair. You can't punish me for something I haven't done, something … MARK: I'm not. Hey. I'm not punishing you, Livy. It's just, what was that man doing in our home? I seem to remember you, uh, you told me you had feelings for him. OLIVIA: Well, you said you were okay. Obviously, you're not. MARK: Until three days ago, you'd never met this guy. Now you have. The future's happening, Livy. OLIVIA: What if we just saw a possible future, like a warning? I am never gonna be unfaithful to you, Mark. MARK: We don't know what "never" means anymore. DEMETRI: Excuse me. Hey, we checked with the field office near Pigeon. Didi Gibbons' cloned card just got run. Our unsub bought a bus ticket. MARK: Makes sense. Planes are still grounded. DEMETRI: Ticket's for tonight. D. Gibbons is blowing out of town. We got a chopper waiting. MARK: I, uh, I gotta go. Meeting Sheriff Keegan SHERIFF KEEGAN: Welcome to Pigeon. I'm Sheriff Keegan. MARK: Mark Benford. This is Agent Noh. DEMETRI: How are you? SHERIFF KEEGAN: Why is this man so important? Did he have anything to do with the blackout? MARK: He's a person of interest. SHERIFF KEEGAN: Well, we've set up a stakeout across from the bus station in case he does show. It's like an invasion. Your Salt Lake City Field Office practically sent an army. MARK: We're not looking to horn in on your turf. SHERIFF KEEGAN: That's too bad. We could use someone to tell us what to do. Everyone in town is fixated on these visions they experienced. MARK: Does that include you? SHERIFF KEEGAN: Not exactly. It's a little boring, but I didn't see anything. DEMETRI: Really? Nothing? SHERIFF KEEGAN: Quite frankly, I'd rather not be any other way. The people I know, the ones who say they saw their futures … They're torturing themselves over it. Let's go. Briefing Anastasia on Suspect Zero ANASTASIA MARKHAM: I wanna know everything we're doing to identify this person in the stadium. STAN: What would be the point?I thought you didn't think this was – What was the term you used? – "Scheduled event"? ANASTASIA MARKHAM: Are you going to brief me or crow about this some more? STAN: Honestly, I don't see why I can't do both for a little while. JANIS: We're calling him "Suspect Zero." ANASTASIA MARKHAM: How do we even know this is a "him" we're looking at? JANIS: Video forensics. Do you see how his head is the exact height of the bleacher right there? Well, that is a 6-foot wall, and using that as a reference point and accounting for camera angle and distance, we can estimate that this person is 5'8" and 150 pounds, which makes the odds of this being a female less than 1 in 40. ANASTASIA MARKHAM: Can the image be enhanced further? JANIS: Data services has already blown up the pixels, but we're sending it to the N.S.A. to see if the Fort Meade supercomputers can do anything else with it. STAN: : Look at him … Walking around, not a care in the world, not the least bit surprised … Which means … he knew the blackout was gonna happen, which means he was involved. ANASTASIA MARKHAM: Conspiracy theory is comforting. It presents you with an enemy, gives you someone to arrest, put on trial. JANIS: Well, this is not a visual effect we're looking at. This man is real. ANASTASIA MARKHAM: I just hope we can find him before he does something worse. JANIS: What's worse than causing worldwide devastation? ANASTASIA MARKHAM: Causing it twice. Bryce about the future LLOYD: Hey, Dr. Varley. My son's asking for some kind of nonhospital hamburger. You know, wrapped in paper with a toy. Is that sanctioned given his condition? BRYCE: Actually, uh, it's good that he's getting his appetite back. His-his vitals are looking good. Your son's a fighter. LLOYD: Well, he's gonna need to be. BRYCE: Everything is gonna be okay, Mr. Simcoe. LLOYD: Well, how can you be so sure? BRYCE: I've seen the future. Look, I know everyone saw something different. For me, it was something positive. For others … maybe it was something bad. But either way, I've gotta believe … I do believe that … there's a gift in the knowing. The test of who we are now is what we choose to do with what we've seen. That's an amazing thing. Face-to-face with the chess player MARK: Go for Benford. SHERIFF KEEGAN: It's Keegan. D. Gibbons never even picked up his ticket. MARK: But you have the exits out of town roadblocked? SHERIFF KEEGAN: Sure, but he could still make it out of here on foot. For that matter, we don't even know if it's a "he." We don't know who we're looking for. DEMETRI: Damn it. I knew it. Look, Mark, that was a good shot, okay? But maybe these future clues of yours are just … MARK: Bogus? DEMETRI: Well, I wasn't gonna be that harsh, but yeah. Face it, it's been a little bit of a goose chase here, man. MARK: Tell that to Didi Gibbons. And what about this? I saw it in my vision, and it came true. DEMETRI: Has Charlie ever made you one of those before? MARK: Yeah. DEMETRI: Okay, well, then it's not that amazing. Coincidences happen all the time. That's why they're called coincidences. People see patterns in tea leaves and clouds. Come on. Let's go home. Yo! MARK: Sorry about the circus. SHERIFF KEEGAN: Sorry it didn't pan out. MARK: Sheriff, what is that place there? SHERIFF KEEGAN: Divine Doll? A mom-and-pop operation. They went bankrupt a few months ago, along with most of the town. It's vacant now. MARK: In my vision, there was a photo of a doll next to a card with the name … DEMETRI: D. Gibbons. MARK: You telling me that's a coincidence, too? (cut) MARK: You think this qualifies for probable cause? SHERIFF KEEGAN: The county judge will. He's my father-in-law. MARK: I thought you said this place was vacant. SHERIFF KEEGAN: It's supposed to be. ♪ Ring around the Rosie ♪ ♪ pocketful of posies ♪ MARK: (whispers) Crap. ♪ Ashes, ashes, ♪ ♪ we all fall down ♪ MARK: FBI! Open up! ♪ We all fall down ♪ MARK: D. Gibbons, get down! DEMETRI: Freeze! Don't move! MARK: On your knees! DEMETRI: Are you alone here?! MARK: On your knees! Don't move! DEMETRI: Down! Get down! MARK: Don't move! Get on your knees! DEMETRI: Get down! D. Gibbons: He who foresees calamities suffers them twice over. MARK: What'd you say? DEMETRI: Officer down! Act V Investigating the doll factory (indistinct chatter) MARK: All right, fellas, take her away. (camera shutter clicking) MARK: Excuse me. Could I take a look at the photo you just took? … Thanks. DEMETRI: Shooter's in the wind. MARK: Hey, Dem, I'm … I'm sorry about Keegan. I know what you must be thinking but … DEMETRI: Can we talk about that later? What we got now is cell phone and white queen. MARK: So who's our Bobby Fischer playing chess with? DEMETRI: Exactly. MARK: Chess pieces, dolls. What the hell was he doing here, Dem? DEMETRI: E.R.T. guy's best guess is he was doing some heavy duty computer hacking. According to data forensics, our guy's been superbusy since the blackout. He's been hacking into nets all over the world … V.L.A. in New Mexico, Particle Collider at C.E.R.N., G.P.S. network. He even tried to hack into Mosaic through the N.S.A. MARK: Why? DEMETRI: I think he was ruling out possible causes. I don't think we're the only ones investigating why the blackout happened. Lloyd talking to Dylan LLOYD: Dr. Benford. Your patient pulled through, I see. (chuckles) OLIVIA: I'm sorry I didn't get to see your son today. I was really busy. All human patients, I swear. I should get her home. LLOYD: Ah, you know, I've been sitting here, thinking of a way to tell my son that his mother is dead. OLIVIA: Well … However you tell him, just be sure to tell him you love him. LLOYD: Is parenting really that simple? OLIVIA: It's the only simple part. Take care, Mr. Simcoe. (Nick Drake's "Place to Be" playing) ♪ When I was young, younger than before ♪ ♪ I never saw the truth hanging … ♪ ♪ And now I'm older ♪ ♪ See it face-to-face ♪ ♪ And now I'm older ♪ ♪ Gotta get up, clean the place ♪ LLOYD: I'm back, Dylan. Now there's something I've … been putting off telling you, because I wanted you to get better first. And you know what? Oh, you really are getting better. I guess you're … I guess you're wondering why your mother hasn't come to see you yet. She … DYLAN: She's not here. LLOYD: (sighs) Yeah, that's r … T-That's right. Um … You see, Dylan, um … When the blackout happened, and when everyone fell asleep … your … your mother never woke up again. She was in an accident, and she, um … DYLAN: She died? LLOYD: Yeah. … It's just you and me now, kiddo. But we're gonna be okay. I love you. DYLAN: I wanna see Olivia. … and then there were two DEMETRI: 3:00 A.M., guys. I was just about to fall asleep. What's going on? ANASTASIA MARKHAM: What's going on is that I'm eating crow. STAN: Tell him. JANIS: I managed to pull the I.M.E.I. number off the cell you and Mark recovered from Utah. And as it turns out, D. Gibbons made a series of six calls … Five right before the blackout to another disposable cell. DEMETRI: Well, a lot of people made calls before the blackout. Mark was on the phone with you when it happened. JANIS: Yeah, I know, but the sixth call was placed 30 seconds into the blackout. I traced it to … another cell. DEMETRI: D. Gibbons was on the phone with somebody else during the blackout. JANIS: Yes, but not just any somebody. The second call was placed to someone within range of three cell phone towers, allowing me to triangulate a position. Let me ask you this … What kind of a place has multiple towers to handle increased cell traffic? DEMETRI: A baseball stadium. JANIS: Yep. D. Gibbons was talking … to Suspect Zero. STAN: And then there were … two. Act VI Demetri and Janis Talk DEMETRI: How many postings so far? JANIS: (types) 900,000 and counting. This site's taken on a life of its own. Everybody's got a story. Just trying to corroborate what they saw. DEMETRI: I feel like an idiot. I've been ragging on Mark about all this future stuff, but... I gotta admit, these clues on his board... It seems like they're actually panning out. STAN: Look who's up late. Or, ahem, early, depending on your perspective. JANIS: Hi. Didi Gibbons: Hi. (clears throat) Ginger coconut. Blue Hawaiian. Nothing says gratitude like tropical flavoring. DEMETRI: Thank you. Thank you. We didn't really do anything. Didi Gibbons: You don't think that saving my credit score and my peace of mind isn't anything? DEMETRI: Well, thank you. STAN: Enjoy your sugar rush. JANIS: Mm-hmm. STAN: But get back to work, hmm? DEMETRI: Mmm! JANIS: Ooh. Flash-forward to my ass ballooning two sizes. DEMETRI: Yeah, but you saw yourself pregnant, so your fat ass gets a pass. (laughs) (chuckles) JANIS: You know, it's so funny. I've never had that "ticking clock" feeling. You know, I've never even had the urge to have a baby. There I was... (speaks inaudibly) Some blonde woman giving me an ultrasound. DEMETRI: This sonographer... Maybe she saw you, too. Maybe she's out there somewhere, waitin' for you to post something. JANIS: Yeah. (smacks lips) Why not? (keyboard clacking) (exhales deeply) Flash: Janis JANIS: I wanna know. ULTRASOUND ATTENDAT: It's a girl. JANIS: (crying) (sniffles)' 'Okay. (typing) JANIS: There. Your turn. DEMETRI: I didn't see anything, Janis. JANIS: Yeah, you know, some people just think that means you'll be asleep. DEMETRI: Or it means I'll be dead. (scoffs) I met a woman today who didn't have a vision. Five minutes after she told me, she was shot and killed. JANIS: Have you talked to Zoey about this? DEMETRI: In my experience, um, fiancées aren't really big on their Grooms dying before the wedding. Ruins the first dance. JANIS: Yeah. DEMETRI: Heavy corpse. JANIS: (chuckles) DEMETRI: It's bad wedding Etiquette or something. JANIS: Okay, if you're gonna be dead-- and that's a big "if"... don't you kinda wanna know how it happens? DEMETRI: I don't know. I don't think so. JANIS: Yeah, but if you know, maybe you can prevent it. And maybe there's somebody out there that has information that can help you. DEMETRI: What the hell. (typing) The Burning Bracelet (Fire crackling in the Benford fireplace; Mark is seated on couch; Olivia comes downstairs to join him.) OLIVIA: Hey, it's 3:00 in the morning. MARK: Didn't want to wake you. Got back late. Ginger ale? OLIVIA: No. How was Nevada? MARK: Utah. Dead end. OLIVIA: You all right? MARK: At work, I'm making moves, betting the future is gonna happen as I saw it. But here at home, with you... Us, me... I'm praying it doesn't. (Sets down glass) OLIVIA: Did I do the right thing, telling you about Lloyd? MARK: You did. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. OLIVIA: Why'd you make a fire? MARK: (whispers) No reason. (Pull back to wide shot showing friendship bracelet burning on log in fireplace.) Demetri's Phone Call (Demetri is walking through the parking garage; his cell phone rings.) DEMETRI: This is Demetri. WOMAN: Mr. Noh, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm calling in response to your Mosaic board posting. DEMETRI: My post? Already? Who is this? How'd you get this number? WOMAN: I can't divulge that, but I can tell you my vision involved you. DEMETRI: Go on. WOMAN: In my flash-forward, I was reading an intelligence briefing, and... I am sorry. There is no delicate way to say this, but on March 15th, 2010, you are going to be murdered. "A Bad Man" CHARLIE: You're home, Daddy. MARK: (whispers) Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. CHARLIE: Daddy? MARK: Yeah, hon? CHARLIE: The reason I was bad at school … It's 'cause the other kids were saying, the flash-forwards are gonna come true. MARK: Only the good ones, honey. I promise. CHARLIE: So if the bad ones aren't gonna come true, why did people have them? MARK: Think of 'em like a warning. You know, like when mommy's driving and the traffic light turns yellow … It means there's a stop sign coming ahead. CHARLIE: So we don't crash. MARK: Exactly. CHARLIE: I don't understand my warning. MARK: What do you mean? Did you see something scary? CHARLIE: D. Gibbons is a bad man. source of raw text